Daddy Loves Nina
by Alexander Butters
Summary: We all love the little girl, but our grief for her misfortune forces us to ignore her current state; a Chimera. Here is her anguish- and her love for her Daddy. -information may be incorrect-  Please read and review with your thoughts and concerns.
1. Chapter 1

The Love of Nina, and the Sorrow of The Chimera

...

His hair is a rich, dusty brown. But not the same brown as fresh baking chocolate. It is more like the brown of chocolate which has been disgarded in the back of a pantry for a month.

The glasses on his face age his appearence by five long years; round, reflecting lens that rarely show his eyes beneath the glare, giving him and his wrinkles a depressed shadowing of his features.

His hands are long and able; the pendant around his neck confirms his skills of Alchimey, and the hidden scars on his body mark the failures of his past.

Despite his worn stature, he is adored by his only daughter, Nina, who is four years old.

His daughter loves him. She will never disobey him, no matter what he asks her to do. She has brown, rich hair like her father. But unlike her father, her color of brown is more like the brown of hot melting chocolate- the kind of chocolate you would see dripping from the tip of a strawberry.

...

She is the picture of youth; always seen with a smile on her face, she is full of life and cheerful innocence. Aside from the family dog, Alexander, her Daddy is her best friend.

Nina knows Daddy will never lie to her. Daddy loves her, just like he loves Mommy, even though Mommy had to go away two years ago. Still too young to fully understand, Nina had long ago accepted that her Mommy wasn't coming back, but she does miss her very much.

But it was okay, because she had Daddy and Alexander. Daddy, though, wasn't always there for her. He was always so busy after Mommy left, that he never had any time to play with her. But Nina was not a negative little girl; she knew that matter how much she missed her Mommy, or how lonely she got while her Daddy locked himself in his study-room, she would always have Alexander as her protector and friend.

If someone happens to walk over to her while Daddy is in the study and ask her if she is happy, Nina would probably not answer: She is not allowed to talk to strangers. But if she was allowed to answer, she would say 'yes.'

...

Alexander is a white, fluffy dog. He does not look like a cotton-ball, or white-cotton-candy. He looks more like a very clean mop that has been fluffed out in a dryer. In other words, he looks nice a brand new stuffed animal.

He enjoys running around the house, chasing after the little girl called Nina. The girl never leaves his side, and she seems to mimic his movements like a young puppy would do when learning. If the dog had a single human thought in his mind, he would think of the girl as his sister, or even a mother. But since Alexander looks up to the girl, he believes he is learning from her; that she is the teacher.

He knows that the taller deep-voiced person is in charge of the girl, just like the girl is in charge of him. The girl calls the man Daddy, so he knows who to look to when the girl talks about him.

It excites the dog when he is able to connect words with the things around him, and he is always pleased to hear the little girl laughing. She seems to only laugh when he does something unnatural; such as, walk on his hind legs, crawl on his belly, or stick his nose into a person's butt. He would receive loud, angry scolding from Daddy when he does the last one, but it was when this happens that the little girl runs over and presses her body against his, making soft, undistinguishable noises that seem happy.

So Alexander always wags his tail, having been praised whenever Daddy was angry. But when Daddy became too angry, Nina's voice would drop down into a sad whine that Alexander knew very well as pain. So he would lick the girl on the face to comfort the girl, just as she is always comforting him.

The dog does not have a very complicated life. He eats, sleeps, and plays with Nina all day long. Sometimes he lays down and watches Nina make dark marks on pieces of white paper. When she is done with this, she holds it up to him and says, "Look! It's you, Alexander!" but the dog only wags his tail, his eyes becoming unfocused as the piece of paper is shoved into his eye-sight.

...

Two young men often come by in the afternoon, asking about bio-alchemy. He isnt too thrilled to have the boys around, but it is refreshing to have someone approve of his work after two long years of silence.

He is working strictly with the process of making chimeras; half-human, half-animal creatures that understand human-speech. He had done it once before, two years ago, with his own wife in order to keep his state-alchemy reassement.

It was a very hard choice to make in order to keep his job, but it was worth it. Though he misses her, it was the only way he would be able to provide for himself and their daughter. However, the yearly reassement was closing in again, and he needs something that will awe the alchemists so much, that they would let him keep his position. If not...his title would be revoked, and he would become jobless.

The chimera he created that blessed day two years ago, was no longer his wife. It was clear the creature was in a lot of pain, but when the alchemists saw that creature, they were very excited. But when the creature spoke, they were shocked. For it only said one thing.

"I want to die."

After the people left, he pushed the chimera into the basement and fed it food and water. But it refused to eat. It starved itself all day, whimpering in the night, until three days later, his wife died.

But he no longer considered that creature his wife. It was just an chimera; just a failed experiment. But because of that chimera, he was able to continue his work.

Last year's ressement- he had nothing to show for.

This year- he still has nothing. He only has a study-room full of mixed-bred creatures and endless blood-samples of long-extinct beasts- plus hundreds of out-dated documents on the study of bio-alchemy.

The two young men- by now you must have forgotten about them. But he never will. Those two boys are looked up to so much by his daughter. And it is good for the girl to have a friend that isnt an animal. But the boys are started to get nosey; they came here for information, but all they ever do is play with Nina and Alexander- as if they are children themselves.

For the past two days, the boys have either played with Nina, or skimmed through his library books. But tomorrow is reassement day. The dead-line. And if he cant find anything to impress the state alchemists, then he is going to lose everything.

Down the hall, he hears his daughter and the two boys laughing. They have come in after the long day of frivolous activities.

He rises from his place in his room and makes his way into the living room.

It is time for him to say good-bye.

...


	2. Chapter 2

...

Sitting with her back against Alexander, Nina listens as Daddy tells her new friends, Edward and Alphose, about his work. He tells them about the dead-line, and about what would happen if they told him he had to leave.

"Don't worry, Daddy!" says the girl, looking at him as she strokes the dog. "If they say no, me and Alexander will growl at them until they say yes!" She giggles lightly, and the dog begins to lick her cheek.

Nina notices that Edward and Alphose both smile, pleased that she is happy.

Daddy seems pleased, too, because he looks at her from his chair at his desk, and says, "Nina, how would you like to play with me tomorrow?"

Her heart skips a beat inside her little chest. "Really!" cries Nina. If Daddy is willing to spend the day with her instead of his work, then Daddy must really do love her more than anything. Maybe she could even help him with his work, and those mean alchemists bullies that want to take away his job.

When Daddy gives her a nod, she gives a squeal of delight, and flings herself into his arms. This is such good news! She looks over at the dog, and says, "Did you hear that, Alexander? Daddy's going to play with us tomorrow!"

Edward and Alphonse look more pleased than ever, so Nina starts to laugh again. Everyone is so happy! And tomorrow is going to be so much fun!

...

After putting Nina to bed, he paces his lab with a tense stride, sweat gathering in his brown hair. The brown of his hair has become dark, turning the color into a muddy black. But it isnt the type of black you'd seen on the sides of German Shepherd, it is more like the black of a black-widow spider which became caught in her own web, breaking several of her legs in the process.

He brings a hands across his face; drops gather in warm sticky tears; these stick to his arm-hairs and slowly dry up into itchy patches of skin.

Turning to one of his many books on making Chimeras, he opens it and studies the chants and sorcery with a haunting expression. Two years had gone by since that day...but how much had changed in alchemy since then? Would this experiment be any more sucessful?

Yes...it would. It will have to be if he wanted to keep his state alchemy. His daughter would be more than willing to help him- even if it meant giving her soul for science. It's not like he was killing Nina or any thing like that- he was only making her better. The relationship between his daughter and the dog was stronger than that of his wife and the random animal he had plucked from its cage- so it should work, right? Their connection would meld together as easily as flour and water; the perfect recipe for a Chimera that understands human speech...

The more he thinks about it, the more it seems real. Tangible.

He began to write on the floor, copying the annograms from the book as followed. He would make the chimera...and he would lose nothing in return.

Another symbol, then another- then two more. The symbols were perfect clones of the book, and each glow slightly with ancient power within the annograms. All that was left, was the girl and the dog.

How late was it, though...? He looks at the clock, and frowns. It is late. In the morning, the two boys were going to come over again to check on Nina and his work. It was also the day he promised Nina he would play with her on.

He smiles. Wouldn't it be such a nice surprise if something as extrodanary as a talking chimera greeted them instead?

He turns and begins to walk up the stairs to his daughter's room, his slow, heavy footsteps echoing through the silent house.

When he arrives to the room, he opens the door quietly, so he will not disturb her.

The cool, blue moonlight reaches out from the windows onto the sleeping-child's bed in trasparent rays, like miserble lost souls searching for something innocent in their damned hell-of-an exsistance.

His glasses reflect the lost souls with a mocking liveliness; his eyes glint with excitement behind the frames.

He takes a step towards the bed- three more- then he is inches away.

With a soft whine, the dog raises his head from beside the girl, its head tilted curiously.

Alexander is going to be apart of Nina; they wil become a Chimera!

Pulling off one of his best smiles, he reaches a boney hand towards the little girl's body.

...

Daddy never wakes up Nina unless its for something really really special- like a birthday surprise for Mommy, or for Christmas gifts from Santa Clause- so she was very surprised when she woke up to her Daddy rubbing her back.

Rolling over in bed, she squinted her eyes in an effort to see in the dim bedroom, and mumbled sleepily, "What is it, Daddy...?"

"Hello, Nina. It's time to wake up now." says Daddy gently.

"What's going on?" asks Nina sitting up. She brings two small fists to her face and rubs the yellowy flakes from around her eyes. Beside her, Alexander's tail wags at the sound of her voice, so she gives the white doggy a huge hug.

"It's a surprise." replies Daddy, taking her hand into his large one. "Come on, now."

She slips off into the floor with Daddy's help, then tucks one of her ratty-looking braids behind an ear. "Can Alexander come too?"

At the mention of his name, the dog sits up in the bed, his tail wagging fiercely, kicking the bed-sheets about.

"Oh, yes, Alexander is part of the surprise."

Nina gives a sharp intake of breath. "Really?" she breathes.

Daddy nods, smiling- had he ever stopped smiling since he had woken her up?- and pats his leg gently, saying, "Come on, Alexander!"

With a short bark, the dog hops off of the bed and begins to prance around their feet. Laughing quietly, Nina begins to stroke the doggy's fur. "Good boy," she whispers. Daddy's grip on her hand tightens, and he leads her out of the room, and down the stairs.

She yawns sleepily, her head still groggy from waking up. But she is not bored. Within her chest, her heart is rapidly beating. She feels as if she will die from excitement. Daddy is so much fun tonight!

...

Most dogs don't like to wake up and then start to move around. They want to lay around for a minute or two to get their heads out of their butts and sniff the fresh scent of the day.

But not Alexander. He is used to being rudely awakened; by a door slaming, Nina poking him, or the sudden grumbling of thunder. When Daddy turned the doorknob and came into the room, Alexander had woken up. He had laid still, surpressing a whine of pleasure because he knew that Daddy was in the room.

When Daddy stood over him and just smiled, though, the dog couldn't help but whimper happily. He wanted to play. He was ready to do anything. Beside him, Nina was waking up, so he waited quietly until they adressed him.

And now here he was, walking down the stairs with his side pressed into Nina's body, his tail wagging, smacking into the stairs.

Daddy was taking them somewhere special. Maybe they were going to eat something yummy. Normally, in Alexander's point of view, he would be waken up from his nap in the floor to Nina eating a delicious smelling meal- which she would eagerly share with him behind Daddy's back.

In his self-content bliss, Alexander didn't realize where they were going until the door was slamed shut behind them.

Flinching, the dog looks up. He sees Nina and Daddy standing in front of each other, talking quietly. The room is strangely empty, aside from the bookcase filled with (wow) books, and a desk. With a low growl of discomfort, Alexander notices the strange markings in the floor, ceiling, and walls, all which smell faintly of danger. He puts a nose to the floor, growling at the marking. His fur stands on-edge, his body electric with nerves.

...

His daughter blinks her sad blue eyes at him, her face full of confusion. For the second time in the three minutes they had been in the lab, she asks, "What are we doing down here?"

"I _told you_, my dear," he says hastily, bending down to her level. "You are going to help Daddy with his work. Then-" he places his hands on the little girl's shoulders and gives her a soft shake. "-we will play." He gives her a smile, and adds, "I promise."

...

Nina smiles at Daddy and nods, turning her head away. She looks around the room, looking at the glowing, colorful symbols. A spark of memory ignites inside her brain, and she points to one of the symbols, crying out, "I've seen that before! Big Brother Ed showed me a trick with his metal hand and he had a blue triangle just like that!"

"Yes," says Daddy softly, stroking her hair. "What he showed you is what I do as well; alchemy. But mine is a special kind of alchemy. Mine allows weak creatures to become even better than they were before- by combining two species together, I am able to save them from dying. Do you see?"

Nina nods her head, but she is really lying. Daddy always talks about combining things together, but she's never seen him do it before. She's seen him combine flour and eggs, sugar and cocoa powder- she has been him turn yucky icky food into really yummy deserts. Smiling, Nina says, "Can we play now?"

Daddy stands up straight and turns away, saying, "First we must work." He turns back to her with a book in his hand. With his free hand, he touches his glasses up his nose.

"Please step in the center of the pink triangle, Nina." he says. "We're begining: now."

"Yaaay!" Nina leaps onto the glowing pink triangle with a huge smile, watching Daddy excitedly.

"Call Alexander to you." says Daddy.

At the mention of his name, the dog walks over and sits beisde Nina. Such a good doggy! Nina hugs him around the neck, giggling. "Isn't this exicting?" she asks him.

The dog whimpers, seeming sad.

"Alexander, what's wrong?" she asks him softly. "Are you sleepy?"

"Now..." Daddy says, his voice dropping into his angry look-what-you-did tone. "Be very, very still."

...

If Alexander was not colorblind, he would have stood in awe with Nina as the triangles glowed with sheer brilliance; his tail would be wagging, and he would bark happily in the wonder of it all. But the glowing increases the smell of danger, and he tries to get away, but Nina holds onto him and will not let him leave.

Nina is always protective; maybe it is best to stay still. Alexander sits down and presses himself against the little girl's chest, whining.

Daddy is chanting in a deep voice; as he does this, the triangles brighten and begin to burn with a transparent fire.

"Oh,_ look_, Alexander!" cries Nina, her voice breaking with laughter. "It's so_ pretty_!"

Danger. Danger. Danger!

Alexander whines and tries to back away again. Can Nina not sense the danger?

"No, stay!" Nina's grip tightens into a painful vice, and she jerks him back into the triangle. "_Bad _dog!"

Bad dog...

Alexander moans and hangs his head, his body trembling.

Danger. Danger.

Daddy is still chanting. His chants are louder.

Daddy...?

...

He is almost finished with the alchemy; the chimera- moments away from being complete- a little girl and a big white dog, hugging onto each other with large, wondering eyes.

Sweat drips from his fingers, his nose; stains into the ancient writing of the bio-alchemy book. The words soar out of his mouth fluently, as if the voice of a demon is replacing his own as he continues the satanic combining.

In the center of the room, in the center of the pink anogram, Nina is screaming, hugging onto Alexander; everything is working smoothly. There is pain, yes, but that is the cost of alchemy; equivilant exchange: to gain something, something of equal value must be given.

In this case...

He looks up as he shouts out the last sentence, his glasses reflecting a rainbow of colors.

...what did he have to lose?

He smiles widely as the colors fade away into black burnt-marks- like a lightning bug who has just been squished.

In the triangle sits a single creature-where once two species stood- now only a chimera.

This chimera is a dog with flesh-colored fur and a long, brown mane of fur which curls over the face of the dog and travels all the way down her tail. The brown of the mane is more like the brown of a very freshly made hazel-nut butter, rather than the delicious melting chocolate it once was. And the flesh color- normally resembaling the skin of a pig- is more like the skin you'd find under the white fur of a diseased rat.

Setting his book down, he walks over to the chimera and takes a knee. He begins to stroke his creation tenderly along the nose, excitement making his voice shake like a child's. "Hello, little one." he says. "I'm your father."

The eyes of the chimera are white, sad orbs. White like the dried up glue you'd find after a day of playing with glitter and colorful paper.

A hot flush of fear spikes down his neck. Why wasn't the creature speaking? Didn't he follow the rules? Didn't he recite the chant exactly- down to the last comma? He removes his hand, his mouth gaping with horror. Then...it raises its head to meet his, and opens its mouth.

"Hello...father..." the chimera speaks in a deep, twisted voice; as if it were a mummy rising from the depts of a colapsing tomb.

Pleased, he hugs the creature around the neck, and laughs. "I've done it!" he cries. "I've really done it!"

...


	3. Chapter 3

...

Equivalant exchange: Nina and Alexander's happiness and innocence has been stripped away; in its place, pain and anguish. It isn't the pain you'd feel after a heart break; it is much worse. It is more like the feeling of all of the blood in your heart has been turned to one massive stone; heavy, cold, and suffocating. But the stone is still able to pump the remaining blood through the veins; this blood is hot, and feverish, sending spikes of pain through the entire system, clotting in the brain and tormenting the lungs.

And with this pain, is anguish; a feeling that can only be described as loneliness and misunderstanding; that passionate yearning to know "why," even though no one will answer. But the anguish is not only of a little girl's wondering why she is in so much pain; it is also of a dog, feeling so much betrayel and suffering along with her. But because the girl was more dominant in intelligance, the girl was given the lucky task to feel all the pain and anguish for both of them, while simply wearing the dog's body and canine-instincts.

But because Nina is so young, and so trusting of her precious Daddy, she could only accept the pain and whimper at her Daddy's warm touch beneath her feverish skin.

He spoke to her.

She remembered what he told her, but it was hard to process. The words seem to hold no meaning, yet have a very important meaning at the same time. Struggling between no answering and answering, Nina stared at the ground.

Then she reminded herself that she knew that man who spoke.

It is Daddy.

Daddy would never hurt Nina. Daddy loves Alexander. Good dog. I love you Nina. Listen to Daddy.

"Hello..." the chimera said in a low, watery voice- the voice twisted and almost horrorfying to hear. "...father..."

The pain in her chest increased, and she looked back down- a pair of strong arms clasped around her neck, and Daddy was shouting in her ear, into the sad, dark room; "I've done it! I've really done it!"

And now Nina is tilting her head into her Daddy's loving embrace, while he starts to laugh. She smells the faint scent of grass and sunlight on his clothes, and pictures the world outside that she loves so much. She remembers running after a boy to tackle him down, and watching Nina play with the large boy that smells like metal. She remembers picture after picture Nina has drawn and given to Daddy. She also remembers the smell of the ashes they made when they burned.

Another wave of pain swam through the chimera's body, and she opens her mouth weakly. "Can we... play now...?" she asks Daddy.

Playing means "fetch!" and "hide-and-seek."

Playing means laughter; happiness.

Daddy promised.

Daddy is still holding onto Nina. His body is shaking as a low chuckle/sob courses through his body. "I did it..." he whispers.

Nina repeats the question, "Can... we... play, now?"

But Daddy stands up and says, "Not now, my chimera. You need to be a good girl and stay here while I get you some food."

Food. Hunger. Hungry?

No. Just pain. Hurting...

Nina watches Daddy go to the door and start to leave. "Da...ddy..." she whimpers after him. The pain catches in her throat, and she stands up urgently, and steps towards the door, struggling to form words. "Why...hurting...?" she pleas at last.

But Daddy turns at Nina with a cold expression, the door open, knob in his hand. The light pours from behind him, creating his silhouette. "No! Sit!" he scolds her, his face tight with anger.

No! Bad dog...

Nina sits, her head low.

Daddy smiles again. "Don't worry." he says. "You just need to bare with it a little longer." He closes the door and snuffs out the light.

Nina stares down at her five-fingered feet, wondering if the food will be yummy, and waits for Daddy to come back.

Through all of this, the chimera's tail never wags.

...

He was going to impress the state alchemists for sure! No doubt about it; he would get his lisense renewed and a reward, even. A chimera that actually understands human speech! It was remarkable!

He makes his way into the kitchen with a smile on his face. With hastey fingers, he snatches a can of dog-food out from the pantry, and tries to pry it open on the counter-top.

He should hurry; what if this chimera turns out like the other one, two years ago, and ends up wanting to die? Frowning hard, his fingernails scrape against the can like a knife against a car; one nail bends backwards in a violent snap.

With a cry of shock, he drops the dog-food (which clanks against the floor) and looks at his wounded finger. The nail is back in place, but a vivid red line is across the bottom of it; blood leaks from under the nail, and it pulses with its own heart-beat.

Grumbling, he bends down and picks up the can and finds the can opener beside the sink: the lid comes off very easily. He pours the wet mixure into a bowl, then starts walking down the hall.

He should spend as much time as possible with this chimera; make sure nothing goes wrong. It was his duty as an alchemist to protect his creation as if-...as if it were his own daughter.

But it wasn't his daughter; it was just a chimera. A very rare, beautiful chimera that needs to be supervized.

He smiles to himself.

In his hand, the bowl of dog-food begins to stink.

He quickens his pace, wrinkling his nose in disgust. He wonders if the chimera would even eat the dog-food.

...

Daddy comes back as promised. Or did he promise?

Nina doesn't know; she doesn't know a lot of things she used to know. This leaves her more shaken than ever, her body rushing with pain- attacking her very fiber of being.

The room is quiet; the smell of danger is gone; only the faint smell of rot remains.

Daddy is good to Nina. Good to Alexander.

But why must she hurt so much?

When Daddy came into the room, Nina was a good dog and stayed where she was told to stay. Daddy places a bowl in front of her. She looks down into the bowl and sniffs it.

It smells good.

Nina ducks her head down, opening her mouth, revealing her human-like teeth. She laps up the food with her tongue, then begins to chew.

It tastes very odd, as if she shouldn't be eating it. But her canine memory kicks in; this is food. Food is good. Hungry.

So she keeps eating. As she eats, her back is being rubbed by Daddy, who squats beside her, talking to her softly. As she eats, her chest feels as if it is caving in; as if her ribs are twisting against each other. But her stomach growls, and the pain is mistaken for hunger, so she eats more quickly.

"Slow down, chimera," says Daddy, his warm hand brushing down her mane. "Don't eat so fast."

Nina slows down, then gags up what she swallows in a loud purge. She looks up at Daddy slowly with a sad expression, wondering if she was going to be scolded.

But Daddy doesn't notice. He is rubbing his hands together with a huge smile on his face, staring off at a stack of books.

Daddy is happy.

So Nina will try to be happy, too. Then maybe they can play together. She starts to eat again, more slowly, even as the pain comes.

...

He couldn't help but be more and more excited as time ticked away; in a mere twelve hours, the State Alchemists would arrive and reward him for his great achievment. So absorbed in his self-centered thoughts, he didn't even notice when the precious creation choked.

He smiles at the stack of books, remembering every word he chanted, every word he memorized over the long, grueling two years after his wife's death. His happiness was almost insane.

He looks over at the chimera. "I cant keep you in the dark forever." he tells it. "In fact," he stands up, touching a hand to his shirt, smoothing it down. "I am going to make a call."

The chimera watches him, so he looks down at it, and notices the dog-food-bowl is empty. "Good girl," he tells it, retrieving the bowl. "Now stay here." he leaves the room quickly, excited, and closes the door.

He walks with a stride full of confidence down the hall, his head held high, a smile glued to his worn-out face.

He sets the bowl into the sink and smacks the faucet upwards, allowing the water to turn on and flow into the bowl. While this happens, he turns to the telephone and takes it off of the hook. He dials the Colonel, and asks for Edward. After several minutes, the boys arrive at the telephone, tired and confused.

"I have something I want to show you." he tells the boys. "How soon can you come over?"

Six minutes later, he hangs up the phone, and walks to the sink. He watches the water over-flow the bowl.

He will show the boys his amazing creation, and they will praise him for it. His name will be shouted across the word; scientists will offer will millions to just see the talking chimera. He will be like a god.

He stands with his head bowed over the sink for about ten more seconds before shutting off the faucet.

...


	4. Chapter 4

...

Nina stares quietly at Daddy's bent legs as he stares at her- equally as quiet. The room is very dark. The anguish she feels has nearly doubled since she has been turned into a chimera, yet neither Daddy or herself realize it. She endures it in a state of hope while Daddy cant stop smiling and rubbing his hands together.

Daddy smells different.

He smells like sweat. The sweat you'd find under the armpits of a murderer. He also smells like danger. Danger...

Daddy is good to Nina.

Daddy gives Alexander treats.

"Da...ddy..." says Nina softly, her voice weak, full of sorrow.

But Daddy wont talk to Nina.

Maybe Nina was a bad dog.

She hangs her head, whimpering in her depression.

Daddy then begins to stroke her along the side of her face.

It feels really nice.

It almost makes her feel loved.

...

The boys arrive, and he quickly leads them to the room where the chimera is kept.

"There it is, boys." he tells them. He walks over and stands beside it, smiling down at it in admiration. "A chimera that understands human speech."

The two boys stay silent. The boy called Alphonse stays near the door, while the one called Edward waits; he cant stop staring at the chimera.

"Let me show you." he says to the boys. He takes a knee in front of the chimera, saying, "Listen to me," he takes the creature's face gently by the chin, raising its face to meet his own. "That person over there- that's Edward."

The chimera responds perfectly. "That person..." it says. "Ed-ward..."

"Yes, yes," he praises the chimera. "That's very good." As he stands, the chimera watches his face, tilting his head up as if it were afraid he might leave.

"Wow! A chimera that actually talks!" says Edward. He walks towards it and squats down beside it, his mouth open, eyes large with awe.

The chimera turns its head to the boy. "That person...Edward..." it repeats, staring into Edward's face.

He watches the boys admire the creature, smiling to himself.

"That person...Edward..." the chimera says again, then again: "That person...Edward." The chimera's face turns into a look of pain, its mouth opening more wide, showing off its human teeth. "Big Brother Ed..!" it says at last.

...

Edward and Alphose have some to visit. Daddy let them in.

Daddy re-introduced Nina to Edward, opening a window of mixed memories. But when she spoke to him, Edward looked terrorfied.

"Mr. Tucker..." he says, his head low. "When did you first get your state certification?"

"Let's see..." Daddy says, putting a hand under his chin. "It was two years ago."

"And when did your wife leave you?" Edward's tone is becoming shakey; upset.

"That was two years ago, too." Daddy sounds sad, now.

Nina keeps her head down, not wanting to get scolded.

"I just have one more question..." he turns towards Daddy, his expression angry. "Where is Nina and Alexander!" he demands.

Daddy is silent; a hand moves to his glasses, then freezes. With wide eyes, he looks at Edward with a startled expression, saying, "Damn brat, figuring me out so quickly..."

Edward screams and launches himself at Daddy, pinning his against the wall in a savage thud.

"Brother!" shouts Alphose in alarm, taking a step forward.

"No, Al!" warns Edward, his eyes locked on Daddy. "You need to know- he's done it again! Two years ago, it was his wife- This time- he's used his own daughter and her dog- turned them into a talking chimera!"

Alphose looks at Nina, but Nina continues to stare blankly ahead, locked inside her own painful exsitance. The yelling and angry voices cause her to whimper inwardly, but she says silent.

They continue talking- yelling- but Nina isn't listening.

Edward is punching Daddy with his metal fist; his blood is the strongest scent in the room. His glasses lay broken on the floor.

Nina and Alphose watch quietly.

Edward continues beating Daddy. The sound is like a watermelon being dropped from ten feet; wet, yet firm; a shattering of something that isnt easily broken. It is only when Edward starts really hurting Daddy that Nina feels the strength to move.

Edward isn't nice to hurt Daddy...Daddy is good to Nina.

Daddy loves Nina.

Edward is screaming, pulling his arm back to hurt Daddy again. But Alphose takes hold of his wrist, holding him back.

"Stop it, brother!" he tells him. "If you hit him anymore, you'll kill him!"

Edward tried to kill Daddy...? But Edward is her friend.

She walks over to Edward and takes hold of his shirt in her mouth, pulling gently with a soft whine. "Edward...No..." she says. "Daddy...hurting...dont..."

...

The boy called Edward lets him go, lets him slump to the ground in an aching fit of pain.

How could the boys be so blind? Alphose may see some truth to it- but Edward.. He is in denial; he will not accept the fact that he and Edward are just a like in every way.

His eyes are swollen shut, but he can hear the boys walk across the room.

Foolish boy...

But he is the one who won the fight; Edward have have lost his trust in him, but he has gained a talking chimera.

He winces, pressing himself tighter against the wall. He felt as though his nose was broken; there sure was a lot of blood. There was a long moment of darkness, then he is thrown into the cold emptiness of unconsiousness.

...

Nina sits down, watching Alphose, who walks over to her. He takes a knee and begins to rub her head.

"Even with all of our power," says the metal suite of armor, "we can't do anything to change you back."

At first, the cold metal against her fur made her nervous. But it did not hurt. In a way unlike Daddy's, it was comforting. Nina ducks her head, allowing the boy to keep touching her.

"I'm sorry..." says the Alphose. "I'm so sorry..."

"Can.. we...play now...?" she asks Alphose very quietly, hesitant. She remembers this boy- this metal warrior- how much fun it was to ride on his shoulders. It made Nina happy. It made Alexander's tail wag.

And now...? Nina just wants to feel happy again- to have something to distract her from her agonizing pain that just wont go away.

But Alphose wont answer.

...

He withdrew his pendant; the symbol of a top-alchemist. "I've made it just in time!" he says, cupping his precious pendant in his hands. "I can remain a state Alechemist!"

He hears Edward scoff in anger, but he doesnt look at him. Let him scoff! He was going to be the next greatest Alchemist who ever lived!

Without warning, Edward kicks the pendant out of his hands. The chain it was attached to breaks, and the round pendant skids across the floor.

In panic, he scrambles towards his prize and hugs it against himself like a child. He feels Edward's heated gaze on his back, but he continues to caress the pendant, checking it for damage.

He will be like god...the creator of surpreme life-forms..

No mere boy can ever take that away.

...


	5. Chapter 5

...

As Alphose continues rubbing her, Nina ask lowly, "Can we...play now?"

The words were still hard to pronounce; hard to remember, no matter how many times she spoke them. As quickly as she remembers the meaning, forms them on her tongue, and speaks- the words are gone.

As soon as she asks, Edward hollors. His voice is full of pain. But Nina doesnt look at him. She stares back at the ground, ignoring Alphose.

Edward was angry...at her?

Bad dog...

Alphose stands and ays something to Edward, and they agree to leave.

She listens to their footsteps leave the room. Maybe they said a few words, maybe a few never-to-be-kept promises, but Nina doesnt remember. She listens only to her Daddy as he starts to laugh.

Daddy is happy.

From far away, the front door is closes with a loud thud: The boys are gone.

Daddy stands up, his glasses on his face. He looks over Nina. "Follow me." he tells her. "I need to fix this cut on my face before the Alchemists arrive."

Nina stands up, and follows her Daddy out of the room.

...

After bandaging his face with a cloth and a few strips of tape, he makes a call. He asks for personal guards to protect him from the outside.

After a few brief bribes, he is able to gain half-a-dozen military policemen to guard his house from the outside.

That should protect him from the two boys- and their anger. No, it wasn't his anger that he should be protected from; it is their disbelief in his work, in his dreams.

Damn those boys...

Ten minute pass, and he walks outside to greet the policemen. He tells them where to stand, and gives them their payment.

After this, he goes back inside, motions for the chimera to follow, and makes his way into the empty room upstairs, his creation following with heavy, dead-like steps. He goes into the room, the door left wide open, as if waiting for him with open arms.

The lone, large window in the center of the front wall was the only light in the room. Beneath the gray skies, a chair sat and waited.

Accepting the invitation, he sits down in the chair.

The chimera sits down across from him, watching him its intent, white gaze.

They sit in silence for what feels like an hour, until he finally speaks. "I wonder why no one understands us...Nina..."

All the while, a storm had be forming, and now the rain falls like hail against the depressed world around them.

Lightning flashes, relfecting into his glasses; thunder joins in: at the same time, his eyes catch a more solid movement, and he looks up towards the doorway.

Standing there, dripping wet, is a tall stranger with silver hair. It isnt the type of silver you'd expect on the mane of a unicorn; it is the silver of something once white, and beautiful, but worn into a dull, silver-like grey because some one stopped loving it.

He is wearing dark sunglasses. Not a good sign.

Though he didn't know the man, the stranger spoke his name, saying, "You're Shou Tucker, aren't you?"

"Who are you?" he asks firmly. "Looks like..."He thinks about it for a second, the cracks in his glasses blurring his judgement. He wasn't wearing a uniform; just a tan coat over white.

He stands up violently, the chair scooting back with a cry of pain. "You're not from the military!" he shouts.

Silent as a cat, the stranger walks forward.

...

Pain like a hundred leeches burrow inside Nina's soul, chewing away at her emotions as well as her sanity. Her body aches like it is buried in the sand: so heavy...so closed...too tight to breathe, yet just breathable enough to choke a few words in bloody whines.

A stranger is here.

He smells like danger. And rain.

But Nina doesn't even look at him. When Daddy stands up, she only watches him. His every movement is caught and anxiously memorized, just waiting for him to face her again, maybe even pet her.

But Daddy is angry at the stranger.

"How did you get in!" cries Daddy. "There should have been military policemen stationed out front!"

"Alchemists," says the stranger, "who have gone against God's path..." The stranger's calm face changes into one of disgust, and he throws a hand out, grabbing Daddy by his face. He holds him up into the air slightly, and keeps talking. "...shall perish!" he shouts in Daddy's face.

Sparks of blue strike out from his arm, and race to Daddy's body. His body jerks, then rips by an unseen weapon, blood flying out all over the room.

The stranger lets Daddy go, and he falls down in his own blood.

Blood...means pain...

But why...did he...?

Nina steps over to Daddy as his blood pools out around his still body.

Blood means...hurting...

Nina lowers her head to Daddy's open hand, which lays with the fingers reaching upwards to nowhere, like a dead spider on its back.

She nudges his hand gently, her nose inches from the blood. "Daddy..."

The pain within her own body boils within her, suffocating her small trapped spirit within. Daddy is hurting...

"Daddy...hurts..." she says, in anguish. "No..."

There is a word to describe how Daddy is now...how is he?

Pain. Hurt. Ow.

Daddy...is...

"Daddy..." she says, tears rolling down her face.

"You poor creature." the stranger says. "But now that you're in a state like that, there is no way to return you to normal."

A deep, cold stone- growing within her. Make...the pain stop...

Daddy is...

"At the very least," the stranger comes closer. "Leave this world in peace." His hand is on Nina's head.

It is warm. Like Daddy's.

With the feeling of being thrown in an endless well, Nina remembers the word to describe Daddy.

...Daddy is dead.

There is a flash of lightning outside- followed by an increibily traumatic jolting within her own body- the taste of blood rolling up into her mouth- then darkness.

...


End file.
